Total Drama Revenge of the Mafia!
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Mafia and featuring the Total Drama Revenge of the Island cast and Sierra as the host! Who do you think the mafia members are? You're going to have to find out in Total...Drama...Revenge of the Mafia! Have fun and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Total Drama Revenge of the Mafia, which is my sequel to Total Drama Mafia! This will feature the Revenge of the Island cast playing mafia and Sierra as the narrator for the game! Enjoy!**

All of the Revenge of the Island cast members were gathered around the swimming pool of the Playa Des Losers, relaxing after another exhausting season of Total Drama. Cameron had just won the million dollars and had agreed to share it with everyone, much to the delight of them all. They were all very happy to be away from Chris, who just took a one-way ticket to the clink for running a bio-hazardous dump of an island. They could all finally kick back and relax on a beautiful summer evening and reminisce on all that has happened in the season.

"Now that we are all gathered today on this wonderful evening, what do you guys want to do?" Cameron asked everyone.

"I can entertain you guys with my stories on my relatives! Like how my great great great uncle Brian invented scary stories!" Staci recommended.

"Uhhh...no thank you! Nobody gives a damn!" Anne Maria said in an irritated voice. Staci sighed quietly to herself.

"How about some Brawl? I brought my Wii and some Game Cube controllers!" Sam suggested. Dakota, who was sitting next to him and was now back to her normal self, giggled and nodded in agreement. "Hecks yes! I love that game!" she cheerfully said.

"Nahhh...I'm not really in a 'Brawly' mood..." Cameron honestly said.

"May I make a suggestion?" a loud voice squealed behind them. Cameron nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing that voice and then turned to see Sierra.

"Sierra? What are you doing here?" Cameron asked in wonder.

"I thought I would hang out with you guys for the night! Chef mentioned that you guys would be hanging out here for a while!" she replied. "And plus, I've always wanted to meet you guys in person!"

"Okay then...what's your suggestion, Sierra?" Cameron asked.

"My Cody Bear's favorite game: Mafia!" she said.

"YES! I love that game!" Zoey squealed, throwing her arms around Mike excitedly.

Mike giggled shyly and said, "Hehe...me too!"

"Sha-Lightning's the masta at Mafia!" Lightning cockily said, flexing his muscles.

"Private Brick MacArthur is more than willing to protect you all from the mafia!" Brick said, standing up and giving a salute.

"So, is it pretty much the old school mafia with the ace as the mafia, queen as the doctor, and king as the cop?" Jo asked.

"Well, Cody likes playing it with a lot of twists!" Sierra excitedly said.

"If you get a 3, then you are a sniper. That means you can choose to take a shot at whoever you think the mafia is during the night! A jack means that you are a hunter and that you can shoot someone for revenge if you get killed. A 4 means that you are a traitor and you can join the mafia if the mafia targets you. There is also a couple and a fighter, but since we don't have enough people, we won't include them in this game. Everyone else is a townsperson! So, there will be 4 mafia, 1 doctor, 1 cop, 1 sniper, 1 traitor, 2 hunters, and 3 townspeople! Omg, I'm so excited to narrate this right now! Everybody go to sleep!"

All of the contestants went to sleep and Sierra shuffled up the cards and walked around and gave a card to everyone. Once she was done passing out the cards, she announced, "Okay, everybody wake up and take a look at your cards!"

The contestants woke up and took a look at their cards. Some of them had surprised looks on their faces while others just shrugged. Lightning, however, had a noticeably angry expression on his face.

"WHAT?! DIS ROLE IS TOO BORING FOR SHA-LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING NEEDS MORE ACTION!" Lightning ranted.

"Shut up Bright-ning! Don't make it too obvious!" Jo said in an irritated tone.

"Okay everyone! Go back to sleep!" Sierra said. "Mafia, wake up!"

All of the mafia members woke up. Sierra looked very surprised indeed. She took out her pink pen and her notebook with a big picture of Cody on it. She then wrote down the names of the mafia.

"Okay, mafia go to sleep!" she said. "Doctor, wake up!"

The doctor woke up. Sierra grinned and wrote down the name of the doctor.

"Okay, doctor, go to sleep!" she said. "Cop, wake up!"

The cop woke up. Sierra wrote down the name of the cop while laughing slightly.

"Okay, cop, go to sleep!" she said. "Sniper, wake up!"

The sniper woke up. Sierra wrote down the name of the sniper, not seeming too surprised.

"Okay, sniper, go to sleep!" she said. "Hunters, raise your hands, but keep your eyes closed!"

Both of the hunters raised their hands. Sierra had a wide grin on her face as she blushed and giggled. She then wrote down the names of the hunters.

"Hunters, put your hands down!" she said. "Traitor, wake up!"

The traitor awoke. Sierra wrote down the name of the traitor.

"Traitor, go to sleep!" she said. "Townspeople, raise your hands!"

The townspeople raised their hands. Sierra wrote down all of their names.

"Townspeople, put your hands down!" she said. "Everybody wake up!" Everyone then woke up from their 'slumber'.

"You guys have just finished competing in Total Drama, the greatest game show of all time! You guys all have plenty to celebrate, especially since you guys got a lot of money and fame after the game! Unfortunately, all of your lives are at stake, as the Canadian mafia are on the loose and out to get you! You may or may not know any of them, so you'd better keep your eyes peeled!" Sierra narrated. "Alrighty, you guys can go back to sleep! Let the game begin!"

**Who do you think the mafia are? Post thoughts and predictions in your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon! **

**Mafia:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Doctor:**

**Cop:**

**Sniper:**

**Hunters:**

**1. **

**2.**

**Traitor:**

**Townspeople:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mafia, wake up!"

The mafia immediately awoke. "Who would you like to kill?" The mafia members silently discussed who they wanted to kill and then one of the members promptly pointed at someone. They then came to an agreement and Sierra then said, "Okay, mafia, go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!"

The doctor woke up. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor looked around and pointed to someone. "Doctor, go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!"

The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop looked around and pointed to someone. Sierra then gave them a thumbs up that that person was the mafia and then said, "Cop, go to sleep!" The cop smiled at him/her self and went back to sleep.

"Sniper, wake up!"

The sniper woke up. "Would you like to take a shot?" The sniper gave a very sly and devious grin and pointed at someone. Sierra raised her eyebrows and while giggling, said, "Sniper, go to sleep!"

"Everybody, wake up!"

Everyone awoke. "Well, tonight was a very bittersweet night", Sierra said. "One of our beloved townspeople, Lightning, has been brutally axed by the mafia while he was foolishly going for a run at midnight. However, in a way, the night was sweet as our sniper has shot down mafia member, B!"

"Sha-what?! That is sha-not fair!" Lightning complained. "You are so the mafia, Jo!"

Jo snacked him upside the head and snapped, "And you are so the idiot! You shouldn't have spoiled your position to everyone, Bright-ning!"

Sierra then pulled the two of them back by the ear painfully before they could attack one another again. "Alright guys! Be quiet! It's time for accusations!" She then let go of their ears and walked back into the middle of the circle. Jo and Lightning rubbed their heads painfully and glared at each other. "So, who do you guys think is the mafia?"

"I think it's Scott!" Zoey angrily said, pointing at Scott.

"What?! And just why do you think I'm the mafia, toots?" Scott shouted, giving Zoey a sharp glare.

"Because since B was the first one to die and he was one of the first to go down in the game because of you, I think you could've been one of the mafia who targeted him!" Zoey defended.

"I second that!" Mike agreed, giving Zoey a high-five.

"Scott has been accused and seconded! Does anyone else second it?" Sierra asked.

"I'll second it too!" Cameron said.

"Ehh, what the heck? Let's get rid of him!" Jo said as she raised both Brick's and Lightning's hands.

"Scott, how do you defend yourself?" Sierra asked.

"You guys! Just because I was a very conniving villain this season doesn't mean I'm the mafia! You guys have nothing to prove that I am! I always got blamed for everything back at home! It's not fair!" Scott complained.

"It's too late, Scott! You're going down after what you did to Mike!" Zoey said, giving an evil grin.

"I guess that's that! Who votes to execute Scott?" Sierra asked. Everyone raised their hands. Scott sighed in irritation. "Ooooo, sorry Scott! But a huge mob took you to the gallows for hanging. And a swarm of rats ate up your flesh. And it's too bad, because you were just an innocent townsperson..."

"I told you so! I told you so!" Scott yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...we're sorry..." Zoey sighed. Everyone else apologized for their misjudgment.

"HOWEVER...if the mafia did target him, he would've become a member of the mafia! Gee, that failed big time!"

"A-ha! I knew it!" Zoey laughed.

"Okay, you got me..." Scott sighed.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events. Okay, everybody go back to sleep!" Sierra announced.

**Wow, one townsperson gone, one mafia member gone, and one mafia member 'to-be' gone! What'll happen next? Find out on the next chapter of Total...Drama...Revenge of the Mafia!**

**Mafia:**

**1. B**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Doctor:**

**Cop:**

**Sniper: **

**Hunters:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Traitor: Scott**

**Townspeople:**

**1. Lightning**

**2.**

**3.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mafia, wake up!" The mafia members awoke. "Who would you like to kill?" The mafia members thought for a while and after a few minutes, pointed to their target. "Mafia, go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor woke up. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor eagerly pointed to someone in the circle. "Okay, doctor, you may go to sleep!" Sierra said, giggling.

"Cop, wake up!" The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop pointed to someone only to get a thumbs up from Sierra. She grinned victoriously. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Sniper, wake up!" The sniper woke up. "Would you like to take a shot?" The sniper evilly nodded and pointed to someone in the circle. Laughing, Sierra said, "Okay, sniper, you may go to sleep!"

"Okay, everybody, wake up!" Everyone woke up. "I'm very sorry to say that two people have died tonight and neither of them were mafia members. On the other hand, this night should be more interesting because BOTH of our hunters were killed!"

Mike and Zoey both looked at each other in shock. "That's right! The mafia members have shot down Hunter Zoey and our incompetent sniper has shot down Hunter Mike! Tonight, they'll be out for revenge!" Sierra squealed in excitement.

"Let's go kick some mafia butt!" Mike smirked, winking at Zoey.

"You said it, Mike!" Zoey replied, smirking back.

"Alright, time for accusations! Who do you think done it this time?" Sierra asked everyone.

"I think it's Anne Maria!" Jo said, pointing towards Anne Maria.

"What?! Nuh-uh-uh! You ain't gettin' me out that easily, blondie! Either you drop the accusation or prepare to die from my hairspray can!" Anne Maria threatened, angrily.

"I second your accusation, Jo!" Brick said, giving a salute. Anne Maria then ran over to where Brick was sitting and sprayed his eyes with hairspray.

"Hey, my eyes!" Brick yelled as he fell on his back.

"Okay, that's enough!" Sierra said as she picked up Anne Maria and threw her back at her seat.

"Sha-wow! She's got some muscles!" Lightning said in surprise.

"Loser, you're dead!" Jo said. They both shot glares at each other.

"ANYWAYS, Anne Maria has been accused and seconded! Any other accusations?" Anne Maria asked everyone.

"I think Cameron is definitely the mafia!" Staci exclaimed, pointing to Cameron. "I should know! I am a cop as well as my great grandfather Billy! I accused him and I got a thumbs up from Sierra! You should definitely trust me on this!"

"Oh yeah? You're the one who's always making up lies about your family!" Jo said.

"Uh-huh! How are we supposed to believe you after all that crap you did this season, huh?" Anne Maria added.

"Maybe YOU'RE a mafia member!" Sam said.

"Me second!" Dakota said, siding with Sam.

"You guys!" Staci yelled, groaning in frustration.

"Staci has been accused and seconded!" Sierra announced. "Okay! I think that's about it! So far, Staci and Anne Maria have both been accused and seconded! Anne Maria, how do you defend yourself?"

"Bitches, I ain't the mafia! Either you all don't kill me off or face the wrath of Anne Maria and her stomach of steel and her Wonder Woman poof!" Anne Maria defended.

"Okay fine...but I'm still on to you, pouffe head!" Jo replied, giving Anne Maria the 'I'm watching you' look.

"She is so dead tonight!" Zoey whispered in Mike's ear. Mike nodded and giggled in response.

"Staci, what's your defense?" Sierra asked.

"You guys have to believe me this time! Sure I made some little white lies about my family before, but this time, I mean it! Cameron really is the mafia! Anne Maria is the mafia too! You don't know what you're in for! I'm a cop! I should know! My great great aunt Myra invented honesty!" Staci defended.

"Yeah right! Tell it at your funeral!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Not much to redeem yourself with those lies!" Jo said.

"Sorry, Staci. Gonna have to side with them..." Cameron said.

"Okay, who's in favor of executing Anne Maria?" Brick raised his hand, but quickly lowered his hand once he caught sight of Anne Maria's glare.

"Okay, how about Staci?" A majority of people voted for Staci. Staci sighed loudly.

"Sorry Staci, but you have been executed. You have been fed to Larry and he digested you very quickly. And you didn't deserve that kind of punishment, because you were actually an honest cop this time around..." Sierra narrated.

"I told you so!" Staci yelled to everyone.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry, but why did you have to lie in the end of your defense?" Jo said.

"Trying to justify myself...oopsy..." Staci replied.

Sierra then announced, "Okay, guys! Time to go to sleep!" Everyone then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter of Total Drama Revenge of the Mafia! Here are the stats so far:**

**Mafia:**

**1. B**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Doctor:**

**Cop: Staci**

**Sniper: **

**Hunters:**

**1. Zoey**

**2. Mike**

**Traitor: Scott**

**Townspeople:**

**1. Lightning**

**2.**

**3.**

"I am so excited for this interesting night! Hunter Zoey, wake up!" Zoey woke up. "Who's dead?" Zoey nodded happily and pointed to someone in the circle. Sierra laughed and said, "Rest in peace, Hunter Zoey!"

"Hunter Mike, wake up!" Mike woke up. "Who would you like to get your revenge against?" Mike ended up thinking for a while. After thinking about it for a bit, he pointed to someone. Sierra laughed once again and said, "Rest in peace, Hunter Mike!" Zoey was shocked, but she let him make his decision.

"Mafia, wake up!" The mafia members woke up. "Who would you like to kill?" One mafia member immediately pointed to someone and they decided to go ahead and kill that person off. "Okay, mafia, you may go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor woke up. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor decided to save him/her self this time around. "Okay doctor, you may go to sleep!"

"Sniper, wake up!" The sniper woke up. "Would you like to take a shot?" The sniper nodded and pointed to someone in the circle. Sierra widened her eyes and laughed, "Sniper, you may go to sleep!"

"Okay, everybody wake up!" Everyone woke up. "Well...tonight was a very interesting night! To no one's surprise, Hunter Zoey has killed down mafia member Anne Maria for REVENGE!"

Anne Maria shot a sharp glare at Zoey and Zoey gave a victorious squeal. "I knew it!" Zoey said, happily.

"And also...Hunter Mike has shot down an innocent townsperson...Sam..." Sierra sadly said.

"Sorry buddy..." Mike said, feeling pretty shameful in his accidental killing.

"Hey, it's all good!" Sam said, reassuringly.

"And in other news, there was a shoot-out between the mafia and the sniper!" Sierra announced. "Wait, what?!" Jo angrily said. "That's right Jo! The mafia have shot you down as being a threat to their population! However, in the struggle, you managed to kill off mafia member...Cameron!"

"YES! I knew it! But I'm mad that I got killed off!" Jo said, glaring at Cameron.

"Sorry, but it was for our own good!" Cameron said.

"Well, guys! It all comes down to this! Who is the lone mafia member now?" Sierra asked. "Right now, there's only one townsperson, one doctor, and one mafia member left! It's all 2-1! Whether or not the good side wins depends on whether or not you have killed down the right person! Who is it?"

"Hmm...it's hard to say..." Brick said, thinking to himself. "What do you think, Dawn?"

"Hmm...Dakota's aura is particularly black right now...she could be a good contender for the mafia position..." Dawn told Brick.

"Hmm...okay!" Brick said, shrugging.

"What? No!" Dakota yelled.

"Looks like Dakota has been accused and seconded! How do you defend yourself now?" Sierra asked.

"You guys don't understand! I'm not the mafia! Dawn's aura-reading is all a big lie! She's lying so she can win and be the lone mafia! Brick, you gotta listen to me on this!" Dakota defended.

"Sorry, Dakota. But Dawn seems trustworthy in this case. Also, you did seem really silent throughout the majority of the game anyway. I vote to execute Dakota!" Brick said, raising his hand.

"Me too!" Dawn said.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, but Dakota isn't the mafia..." Sierra said, shaking her head.

"What?! But I was the doctor! MY card was a queen!" Dawn defended.

"And I was just an innocent townsperson!" added Brick.

Sierra then laughed and said, "Bazinga! Mafia member Dakota has been executed! The good side wins!"

"Woo hoo!" Everyone except the mafia members cheered.

"Well, at least we gave it our all!" Cameron said, shrugging.

"Mark my words, red head! I'll get my revenge!" Anne Maria said, glaring at Zoey.

"Whatever!" Zoey said, shrugging.

"Okay! Who wants to play another game? This time, I WILL survive!" Dakota said.

"Me too!" Anne Maria said.

And so they continued to play the game all through the night at the Playa Des Losers.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Sorry it was too short, but I have plenty more in store for Total Drama Mafia in the future! Stay tuned for Total Drama Pahkitew Mafia (featuring the Pahkitew Island cast AND Alejandro) coming up soon as well as Total Drama Kingdom Mafia (with my OCs from my Total Drama Kingdom fanfic) and my biggest project yet...Total Drama Ultimate Mafia, with all of the cast members combined! **

**Here are the final stats for Total Drama Revenge of the Mafia:**

**Mafia:**

**1. B**

**2. Anne Maria**

**3. Cameron**

**4. Dakota**

**Doctor: Dawn**

**Cop: Staci**

**Sniper: Jo**

**Hunters:**

**1. Mike**

**2. Zoey**

**Traitor: Scott**

**Townspeople:**

**1. Lightning**

**2. Sam**

**3. Brick**


End file.
